Naruto: Is this Love?
by coly456
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have become closer since Pain. Can Hinata help him figure out what love is and can Naruto help Hinata heal?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

It has been two months since he last saw her. After the fight with Pain Naruto and Hinata talked a lot more but no more then that. Naruto had told her that he had no idea what love was so he decided that they could hang out until he got the idea. Two months ago Hinata had come to tell him her sister had been critically injured to the point where she could die. There had been an assassination attempt so they could steal her eyes. Like every night he was walking home to his apartment of course taking a detour past the Hyuga compound. He hadn't made it close to there yet though he was just walking from the park (shortcut) when he saw a figure of a person running towards him.

"Hello? Who's there?" he yelled causing the person to run his way faster until he was grabbed onto and then heard sobbing. He looked down to see Hinata gripping his jacket.

"H-Hinata what's wrong?" he asked hugging her tightly then pulling away to look at her face.

"Sh-she's gone not coming b-back." she shook her head no as if trying to deny something

"Who? Hinata who's gone?"

"MY SISTER!" that was the first time he had ever heard her yell. "She died early in the morning. I was supposed to be watching her but I wasn't…" she trailed of crying harder and burying her head into Naruto's jacket. It started pouring rain and a breeze blew causing Hinata to shiver. Naruto looked down to see that she only had on a thin tank top shirt and her normal ninja pants and shoes. He removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here we don't want you getting sick."

When she didn't take the jacket her took her arms and put them through for her the zipped the jacket all the way up, when he finished all Hinata did was hug herself and sink to the ground until she was laying on her side still hugging herself.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered as he bent down and scooped her up bridle style and starting walking towards the compound.

"N-no. I don't want to go there." she whispered hoarsely snuggling into him still sobbing.

"You have to go somewhere you cant stay out in the rain all night." he told her stopping in front of the compound.

"Please don't leave me alone. Please." she whispered drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Okay I wont I promise." he starting running from rooftop to rooftop until he reached his apartment complex. "Guess you will just have to stay here." he held her with one arm so he could unlock the door. He walked over and laid her down on the couch so he could get some dry clothes on. He came back with a stack of dry clothes for Hinata.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up." Naruto shook her awake she slowly opened her eyes then sat up as well. "You need to get out of these wet clothes the bathroom is right over there if you want to take a shower here are some clothes." he handed her the clothes and she got up and walked into the bathroom. Half hour later she walked out in one of Naruto's t-shirt's and sweat pants.

"Naruto?" she called quietly he walked out of the bedroom drying his blonde spiky hair with a towel (there are two bathrooms one in the bed room one in the living room) he looked up at her and smiled slightly, but frowned when he saw she was still crying slightly.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked but she shook her head no. "Do you need anything?" he asked again walking closer because she looked like she was about to pass out.

"I- I just want to sleep." Hinata said as she walked up and hugged him and cried into his bare chest. He somehow managed to walk her to the bedroom and set her down onto the bed pulling the covers back and he noticed she shivered

again. He walked to his closet and pulled out a fresh jacket because he knew the covers wouldn't keep her warm enough.

"Here." he handed her the jacket and this time she put it on and zipped it half way.

"Thank you." she whispered. She crawled under the covers and snuggled into the pillow taking in a deep breath of the calming sent of Naruto's shampoo. Naruto got up to leave but was grabbed by the wrist. He turned to look at Hinata.

"Don't leave me please stay." she pulled him towards the bed a little but then let go and out her hand under the pillow which buried her head in and sobbed harder then before grabbing the pillow and practically screaming into the pillow.

Naruto quickly grabbed a blanket from the closet (one to take on missions) for him to use he crawled on to the bed and covered up her under the bed covers and him on top of them so she wouldn't feel violated or something. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she quieted down a little.

"Shhh, Hinata it's not your fault, please stop crying I hate it when you cry." he whispered into her ear while stroking her wet hair to try and calm her.

"It is my fault, I could have gotten help I could've done something been there with her so she wouldn't have to die alone." she sobbed "She just turned thirteen years old it's not fair she didn't have to… she was stronger then me why didn't they come after me instead!" she screamed then turned her face to look into Naruto's eyes. They were a sad blue and he was frowning while watching the tears run down her beautiful pale face. "why didn't they come after me why?" she asked over and over and then turned her head back into the pillow. Naruto pulled her closer hugging her from behind now.

"I don't know Hinata but I know one thing. This is not and will never be your fault who ever did this it is their fault not your's I'm sure Hanabi only ever thought of you as the strong big sister that you are." Naruto whispered to her she stopped sobbing so much now and just had tears running down her cheeks. "Just rest now Hinata just sleep." and she did. Naruto held her remembering the first time he had seen her cry was when she had told him about her sister being attacked and all he could do was hug her then she disappeared for two months worrying him half to death. He slowly drifted of to sleep still holding the girl next to him tightly as if she would slip away.

* * *

Hope You like it so far First Naruto Fic. Please review Thank you for reading

Coly456


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Naruto woke up to the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see it still pouring down rain but you could see the sun was starting to rise. He looked over to the clock to see it was only three Am, then looked over to see that Hinata was curled into a ball, was whimpering and shivering because of lack of covers which she must have kicked off.

"Hinata? Hinata wake up it's okay." he shook her gently and she bolted up almost head butting Naruto but he was faster then her.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong?" she whispered softly. "I'll leave if that's what you wanted." she got up and started taking of his jacket.

"No, no that's not it at all your fine you looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Naruto stood up re-zipped the jacket then slowly pushed her back onto the bed and covered her up. He kissed her on the fore head and before removing his lip's whispered "Go back to sleep your safe here." and then left the room to get a drink. He came back with a glass of water setting it in the night stand in case Hinata needed it when she woke up. He was about to go back to sleep until he herd knocking on the door, he grumbled about untimely visitors this early in the morning. Opening the door he revealed Kurenai.

"Yes." he asked sleepily while rubbing one eye and then yawning.

"Sorry to disturb you but Hinata has gone missing and Hiashi is worried you haven't seen her have you?" she asked in a hurry, she looked like she was about to break down and cry, like a mother would over her lost child.

"Umm yeah she's here actually though she's sleeping-" he was cut off when he was shoved aside by her and saw he bolt into his room. He followed after her only to see her staring at the sleeping Hinata.

"I ran into her while walking home she wouldn't let me take her back to her house so I brought her here, and let her sleep on the bed and gave her some dry clothes." the blonde explained while walking by Kurenai and sitting on the side of the bed looking at Hinata.

"Why is there a blanket there?" she asked him he looked at the black blanket that was in a ball from when he was sleeping.

"I was sleeping there to I left the covers between us so she wouldn't feel intruded she wouldn't let me leave." he leaned over and brushed a hair from her face.

"We wont tell Hiashi about that." she said then leaning down and kissing Hinata on the forehead and walking out of the apartment Naruto following to close and lock the door.

"People and there weird visiting hours!" he screamed when another knock came to the door.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" he asked.

"The Hokage wants to see you she has a mission." she said breathlessly then looked him up and down and blushed, he was only in his boxers even if she was a Sasuke fan what girl could deny a good body?

"I cant." he said seriously then moved aside to let her in and closed the door. "I have to watch Hinata she isn't in the best of shape and I promised I wouldn't leave her." he said while sitting on the couch.

"Well okay I can tell Tsunade." she started walking back towards the door but then stopped. "You really care for her I can tell, don't let her slip away, she likes you a lot." then left. Naruto finally crawled back into bed and looked at Hinata sleeping almost peacefully but her face would contort into a strange expression every now and again. He wrapped his arms around her again and covered up with the blanket.

"I wont let you go I promise." he whispered then fell asleep again. He woke up ten minutes later when once again someone decided to disturb him, he didn't even have time to get out of the bedroom when the door gave in and he herd yelling.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI HOW DARE YOU TURN DOWN A MISSION UNDER THE HOKAGES REQUEST!" Tsunade yelled walking into the living room her fist clenched.

"Granny if you wouldn't mind keeping it down." he whispered he didn't know how she would act to the whole poor helpless Hinata sleeping in his bedroom right now so he didn't want Tsunade to wake her up.

"Don't you tell me to do anything! Get your Lazy ass up and go do your damn mission or do you not want to be Hokage anymore!" she yelled.

"I have a good excuse I swear you-"

"no excuses when a ninja is called for a mission they go not say 'Oh I cant you see I'm bu-"

"I WAS HELPING A FREIND!" he screamed at her. The whole lack of sleep thing was getting to him, then she kept going on and on about well nothing really it's not like he was really listening.

"Helping your friend is more important then a mission that could save someone's life?" she asked serious

"At the moment yes."

"Naruto why are you yel- Oh good morning Tsunade." Hinata said as she walked out of the bedroom Naruto ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"Sorry Hinata didn't mean to wake you." he said and then looked at Tsunade to see her glaring at him.

"How exactly were you 'helping' Hinata, Naruto."

The two of them explained the whole story Hinata ended up crying a little but pretty much stopped when Naruto hugged her to him and told her everything was going to be alright.

"Any way Naruto would you like to know what your mission is." Tsunade said standing up.

"I didn't know you had a mission Naruto I would have left to go home."

"No I turned it down granny over her is just persistent." he said hugging her to him again and she hugged him back and breath in then out to calm herself.

"Well any way your mission is to be the personal body guard of Hinata Hyuga. With what happened with her sister we cant take any chances so I wanted you to guard her since she feels safe around you, and Hiashi wanted the best and so far that's exactly what you are one of the best ninja so that's your mission." she got up and left with Naruto staring at the door in shock.

"Okay well Hinata its seven now so do you want any breakfast? I only have ramen but it's better then nothing and its still raining so I think we might be stuck in here for a while. Later we can go to your house and pick you up some clothes is that okay?" he looked at her and she nodded her head yes.

"And I would actually l-like ramen." she looked up and smiled a little but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. They ate their ramen quietly then Hinata got up and changed her pants into the ones she had last night which were now dry, but she left the t-shirt and tucked it in her pants and jacket on when Naruto told her it was to cold for just that shirt she had on last night. Naruto threw on an all black jacket and his normal orange pants. He found an umbrella and they walked out of the apartment together. Hinata held on to his arm tightly and kept her eyes down the whole time. No one however could deny the stares the two got, Hinata was mostly looked at with looks of pity some people would even walk up to her and tell her

"I'm sorry for your loss" and then just walk away. By the time they got to the compound the rain had started to pour harder then before. When they walked in they ran into Neji.

"Naruto." Neji said and nodded his head once he then looked at Hinata and his face turned sad. "Hinata?" he asked when Hinata looked up she had tear streaks on her face. Naruto frowned at that.

"Hinata why don't you go with Neji to get yourself clothes I'll go speak with your father." all she did was nod her head he handed Neji the umbrella and walked towards the main house Hinata and Neji following at their own pace. He could hear Hinata start sobbing again almost exactly as the two stepped foot in the house and it made his heart break, to hear her sobs, and he couldn't do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

"Hyuga sir?" Naruto asked when he walked into the office of Hiashi Hyuga, he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands but when Naruto said something he bolted into a standing position like he was getting ready to be attacked.

"Naruto you startled me." he said walking around his desk.

"I knocked but there wasn't an answer." Naruto said pointing towards the office door.

"I was thinking guess I didn't here you." Hiashi smiled a little. The cold eyes that Naruto remembered were no longer cold any more they were sad and watery but there were no tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss. And I promise that I will protect Hinata with my life." Naruto said giving his foxy grin and a thumbs up trying to lighten the mood. Hiashi smiled at the boy's antics then came over and patted him on the back.

"I know you will. But where is she right now, and thank you also for last night she ran out of the house no one was able to catch her I'm surprised you did." Hiashi said walking out of the study Naruto following.

"Well actually she literally ran into me I was walking home and I saw her it started raining and she didn't want to come home I brought home with me." the blonde shrugged his shoulders looking at the ground when Hiashi turned his gaze to him and then continued speaking "I left her with Neji so she could her clothes and everything then we are going to head back to the apartment, after we visit the Hokage to get more details on what happened." he tried to chose his words perfectly so he wouldn't upset anyone

"The funeral will be in two days I expect her to be there for her sister." Hiashi said looking away and where he was walking. Naruto saw Hinata's bed room door which was slightly opened Hiashi knocked on the door then walked in slowly revealing Hinata packing clothes (still in Naruto's jacket but in different shirt and pants) she had two bags full of clothes and was currently working on accessories. Neji was sitting on the bed watching calmly. Hinata wasn't crying but you could tell she was upset.

"Hinata may I talk to you?" her father asked

"Yes father." Hinata walked over to him and then they both walked outside the door.

"Look I need you to be safe, your all I have left now so please just be careful. And I always will love you."

"Believe me with Naruto I'm sure I wont have a problem of being safe and I love you too daddy." Hiashi was shocked when his daughter called him that every since her mother died she had not called him that or hugged him and now here she was doing both. He awkwardly hugged back.

"I have to leave I'll see you in two days promise." she smiled then opened her door to see Naruto already had her bags all except one which was a bag of things Neji had gotten out of Hanabi's room for Hinata to keep and Hinata wanted to carry that all together there were five bags mostly small.

"Ready?" Naruto asked walking up to her handing her the other bag.

"Yes I can carry more, you know." she said while looking at the bags in his hands.

"Now what Kind of guy would I be if I did that?" he chuckled making Hinata giggle a little.

"You would be no kind of guy at all Mr. Uzamaki." she joked with him as they stepped out side it had finally stopped raining but it wasn't sunny still some clouds.

"We have to visit the Hokage before we head home, I need to know more about the enemy, and how he works." he said slowly as they walked towards the new hokage tower.

"Okay then I'll be fine I promise." she gave a watery smile but Naruto gave a bright smile towards her at least she was trying right?

"I would take you home first but I have to watch you so I cant leave you alone and I could use shadow clones but they are easy to get rid of."

"You know very well I can handle myself." she said seriously "I'm not weak."

"I know but I don't want to take my chances and whoever this person is they will use what they know about the Hyuga's against you and they might even use your sister to make you angry or distract you. I know you are strong but please trust me." he lifted her hand and kissed the back and she blushed a little.

"Thank you."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

"Granny!" Naruto yelled jumping through the window with Hinata following him.

"What do you want Naruto?" the vein in her forehead was becoming visible.

"Actually this is serious. We need to know more about Hanabi Hyuga's Killer." he said seriously. He saw Hinata flinch but she pretty much kept a strait face.

"I see well take a seat. I can really only tell you what we think. We think he is a rogue ninja from this village."

"Why?" Hinata asked looking anxious.

"You might not want to see this Hinata." Tsunade pulled out a thing of photos. "He carved the Leaf simple into her stomach deep enough to hit vital organs." she handed the picture to Naruto who turned pale looking at it Hinata caught a glance and buried her head into Naruto's shoulder (the chair's were that close)

"Then after her carved it her crossed it out like you would do with a headband. You could tell he was aiming for the eyes because of the cuts above and below the eye." she handed Naruto a picture of Hanabi's pale white face that was covered in deep cut's all over mostly close to the eyes.

"Do you have an Idea who?" he asked handing back both pictures. "or maybe other victims?" he put hi arm around Hinata holding he close to him but he realized she wasn't crying just shaking.

"We are currently looking in to that nothing has come up so far and it's hard to find anything with what happened with Pain a lot of documents were destroyed." Tsunade looked upset as she stared down at the pictures again.

"Well if that's it we are going to head home thank you granny!" he yelled the last part and then the two bolted out of the window. When they reached the house (after grocery shopping Hinata started making a late lunch while Naruto cleaned out some space in his dresser.

"Naruto." Hinata said as food finished. She made egg omelets and rice.

"Thank you Hinata, the dresser is cleaned out turns out everything in there was old so I put them in extra storage scrolls I had, you get the whole dresser." he smiled his large smile and she blushed but smiled back. The ate quietly until they were cleaning up.

"Naruto why do you think people kill other people?" Hinata asked while cleaning a dish, Naruto froze then glanced over at her.

"There are many reasons, Revenge, Power, Jealousy, to save another or even protect your self.'' he started cleaning again and shrugged his shoulders.

"would you ever you know kill for any of those reasons?" she stopped and looked over at him he stopped to and looked at her.

"You know Hinata I never really thought about it. I guess to protect the people I care for yeah, never revenge, power or jealousy , and to protect myself I really don't know I don't fight for me I fight for people around me. What about you?"

"I would just like to avoid killing someone at any cost, but I guess your right to protect other people sometimes you have to kill." they cleaned the rest silently until a half hour later when Hinata was sitting on the couch thinking.

"Hey, Hinata you okay?" Naruto asked kneeling in front of her.

"Would you ever no matter what the circumstances kill a little kid of thirteen?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Never defend myself yes but kill no, they still have time to change if they can or want to, what's with all these questions?" he crossed his arms under his chin and leaned on her knees when she leaned back onto the couch.

"I'm trying to figure out why someone would kill Hanabi."

"Same reasons why you have had a dozen of kidnapping attempts on you, your eyes and heritage your like royalty. Also the same reason when I was little people would try and kill me, Hate. It sums everything up." he lifted a hand and wiped away a tear that was trailing slowly down her cheek.

"You know Naruto people who think you're an Idiot are way wrong your very smart you just don't let it show." she smiled then got up to go take a shower leaving Naruto completely dumb struck.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Waiting for Naruto to get out of the shower Hinata waited on the bed. She was thinking and comparing her life to his.

She had a family

He was and orphan

She was treated with respect

He was treated like dirt

They were at first both weak

They were both looked down on

He grew stronger fast

She grew stronger slowly

No matter how you wanted to put any of it they were from two different worlds and she wasn't happy and her life was great but Naruto was one of the happiest person she knew and his life wasn't easy.

'_How does he do it?' _she thought looking towards the bathroom door where he just walked out drying his hair. The seal wasn't on his stomach he had figured out a way to make it invisible and visible he had showed it to her once to her it made him more interesting knowing he was the container of a great demon, it made him more unique then he already was.

'_He's special.' _she thought then smiled lightly in his direction.

"What do I have something on my face?" he lifted his hands to his face.

"No nothing I was just thinking that's all. I was wondering how you did it." she giggled at the confused look on his face.

"Do what?" he came and sat at the bottom of the bed and she was on the side of the bed to his right so their backs were facing each other.

"You stay so happy, and all you want to do is help people even after all they have done, to you after all you have been through you can still smile. I can tell sometimes when its pushed though your eyes tell it all." she said looking over at him. He flopped down on the bed with his arms raised over top his head, he was looking up at the ceiling she turned fully to face him.

"I have people helping me, I use to hate the villagers, I started doing prank's to get attention and have fun kids wouldn't play with me so that's what I did. When Iruka helped me all those years ago he was the first person who cared beside's the third. Then I made a lot of friends and the mask wasn't really necessary, but some villagers still hate me even after I saved the village. It looks to other people that the comments don't effect me that's the point but the truth is they effect me a lot." he looked over at her to see her crying again she leaned down and buried her face in his bear chest again. "H-Hinata you don't have to cry." he said leaning up on his elbows.

"Yes I do you wont so I'll cry for you!" she said loudly looking into his eyes. The look in her eyes said she cared more then anything that he was happy. He laid back down and she snuggled into his side holding him closely. He didn't mind how close they were in fact he liked it. It felt natural. But it got him thinking about things to.

"Hinata?" he asked looking down at her.

"Hmm?" was what he got and she looked up at him to.

"Y-you said you loved me." he paused and she shook her head yes, "Why? I mean I'm a demon a monster how could you love me?"

"Simple, your funny, yet serious when it comes to work, you have the biggest heart I have ever seen, your strong, in both mind and body, you also know how to brighten anyone's day. Can I see your seal again Naruto." he did a few hand signs showing the seal. Hinata sat up and with a very bold move of her kissed his navel making him gasp. She then started tracing it with her finger. "This right here is also something, not only does Kyubi give you power, to make you stronger but he gives you unique features' like the whisker marks I love seeing so much." she then traced his whisker's with both hands one on each side his seal disappeared again when he closed his eyes to the feel of her touching his cheeks. "That is why I love you." she kissed him on the forehead like he had done to her before. Naruto got a fluttery feeling in his stomach when he looked back into her pearl eyes.

'_Is this love?' _is what he thought all night when he was trying to sleep.

When Naruto finally drifted off into a light sleep he herd a thump and a startled yelp. His eyes shot open to see Hinata laying on the floor her arms tied behind her back eyes staring up in fear at the man in front of her. Another ninja not form the leaf, Naruto then was sent flying across the room and smack into the wall when a second ninja kicked him in his gut. The second ninja then ran over and gripped Naruto by his neck and head butted him using his headband as an advantage. Naruto's head made a dent in the wall and started to bleed on his forehead near his hair line. But he still didn't collapse despite the pain running through his head and neck. He then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder's then his one side started aching as well, the ninja had stabbed one kunai in each shoulder and stabbed his side as well most likely hitting an organ considering how much pain he was in.

Hinata tried to scream but she was gagged and her eyes were watery but the tears were unshed. Naruto managed to kick the ninja in his stomach but in return got another stab in his side, before he could recover the ninjas were gone taking Hinata with them as he lay on the floor bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

'_I have to get to Tsunade!' _Naruto though as he walked through the village. He was getting many odd stares.

One: he only had on a pair of old sweats

Two: he was barefoot

Three: most likely bleeding to death.

But he kept walking. People gave him a wide area to walk but no one offered held because they were shocked to see him in the village like this.

"Naruto?" he looked up at the voice and saw Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino. All walking his way.

"Naruto you should get to the hospital!" Sakura said as she walked up to him helping him stand. "It's dangerous to walk around like this." as she turned him towards the hospital or tried to any way as he gritted his teeth but didn't move.

"I have to get to Tsunade, they got her Sakura." he whispered so only she could here. The rest would find out soon enough.

"No they couldn't have how…" she trailed off and she looked over his wounds closer "You have to go to the hospital now." she was debating in her head whether or not she should take him to the hospital or Tsunade.

"Lee, Choji, help him walk I'll run ahead with Ino and TenTen to tell Tsunade that he is coming, Neji you might want to be there to." They all traveled to Tsunade's office which she tended to stay in late.

"Shizune! We have an emergency!" Sakura yelled as she made it into the Hokage building being followed by Naruto and all the guys.

'Naruto what happened!" Shizune said as she stood up from her desk outside the office

"No time I have to see Tsunade." he said trying to walk on his own but stumbled but was caught by Neji and Lee. They all walked into the office Naruto almost being dragged.

'_He's lost so much blood.' _Sakura thought as she walked in behind them.

"Naruto what Happened to you!'' Tsunade yelled standing up and walking around her desk to him where he was now sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Let me heal you." she said but he pushed her hands away.

"Wait they took Hinata they got her. We were sleeping and they broke in there was only two of them. I should have been able to stop them!" he yelled the last part then grabbed the wound in his side in pain.

"After I'm done healing you, you will have to rest Sakura will take you back to your house and watch you." she started to heal him you could tell it hurt a little but then his face started to relax.

"What about Hinata?" he asked looking at her.

"Neji you will lead all the ninja in this room on a search for Hinata Hyuga search both the village and the perimeter they couldn't have gotten to far." and the ninja in the room left then. Sakura let Naruto lean on her because he was still woozy from all the blood lose but the trip to his apartment wasn't bad. She laid him on the bed just to let him sleep.

"Sakura go look for Hinata with the others I'm fine I'll stay right here." he told her as she turned to walk away.

"Tsunade gave me orders to stay here, I can't-"

"Yes you Can! Please you can come check on me every now and again but right now we all know who is more important! And it sure as Hell is not me!" he yelled at her making her flinch back a little.

"Okay I'll be back to check on you just try to sleep." with that she was out of the apartment. Naruto drifted in and out of sleep for what felt like eternity but looking at the clock it was only two hours, he then herd the door slam open making hem jump and grab a kunai from between the mattress ready to defend himself. What he didn't expect was a wet Sakura running into his apartment.

"Naruto we found her she was in the park she's in the hospital ,come on, come on she wants to see you!" she yelled while dragging him out of the apartment.

"What about the ninja who had her?" he asked confused

"She killed one and hurt the other one who will be in interrogation just as soon as he wakes up." they were now walking in the rain well more like running and when the Hospital came into view Naruto was the one dragging Sakura.

"Hinata Hyuga what room!" he yelled at the receptionist

"Second floor room 220." and he was gone he let go of Sakura's hand and bolted up the steps to her room. He slammed open the door causing all the occupants to jump, he saw Hinata sitting on the bed looking up in shock when she saw him standing at the door. She slowly stood up and took a step but before she could walk any father she was caught in a crushing hug that lifted her feet of the ground.

"N-Naruto I'm okay." Hinata whispered as he started to put her down. "Are you?" she asked as she took his face in her hands looking into his eyes.

"Yeah Tsunade healed me." he told her.

"Well Hinata, Naruto we have an issue now." Tsunade said as she walked in to the room followed be Sakura. "They now know where you are staying Hinata so you will need to relocate. Naruto will still be your guard but I think the Namikaze estate would be much better to stay." Tsunade said with a smirk when she saw the shock on Naruto's face.

"Na-Na-Namikaze!" he stuttered then sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm sure your father would love that you have it, as of right now you are the only Namikaze living." she smiled and started to walk out of the room. "Meet me in my office early tomorrow, scratch that sometime tomorrow, get some rest both of you."

They walked home silently Naruto held Hinata's hand in a death grip afraid to let her go. They got to the apartment no problem at all and both exhausted they changed into fresh pajamas (in different rooms of course) then crawled into bed.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm." she looked up at his face which was looking up at the ceiling.

"How did you escape?" he turned to look at her and there eyes looked.

"They should have known better then to not tie my hands, I attacked the one man and managed to kill him on the first blow then the other I just put unconscious, to be interrogated later." she smiled at him feeling proud of her self to be strong enough for that. "To be honest though I was terrified, for me and you. I mean you could have bled to death, who found you?" she asked sitting up in her side using her elbow to hold herself up.

"No one I walked halfway to Tsunade's office before I ran into Sakura and the others. I'm just glad your okay. I was scared for you more then me I heal fast so I wouldn't have died but they could have killed you before I got to tell you something very important." he said sitting up the same way she was looking into her eyes.

"What would that be?" she asked frowning a little thinking it was something bad because of the serious look on his face.

"I know I'm a little no a lot lat at saying this but Hinata I think I might just be in love with you." he said and then smiled at her with a slight blush. She smiled back with a huge toothy smile.

"While Naruto I think that I might possibly be in love with you to." she said as they both leaned in and were caught in a passionate kiss. That night was a night those two would never forget.

* * *

Yes they did the unmentionable, before anyone asked, it was a in the moment thing, and I don't write that kind of stuff.

Coly456


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

"Hinata, wake up love." Naruto gently shook her arm as to wake her up. "We have to go see Tsunade."

"That's right just let me shower first." Sitting up Hinata wrapped one of the blankets around her and went and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

After they were both showered and dressed they walked out into the sunny day and head towards the Namikaze estate.

"When did you find out about your parents?"

"The day Pain attacked the village. Then Iruka explained it to me about who they were and what happened to them."

"I knew the fourth was your dad. You are his exact replica. Then I overheard my father talking about it to some of the council members. I know my mother was also friends with yours and Saskue's mom."

"Iruka didn't know much about my mom except that she was from a Whirlpool village."

"Kushina, my mother told me stories about her and Saskue's mom. She loved them like sisters she didn't have any siblings and when she was put in the arranged marriage with my father they were there for her, sad how Kushina went missing after your birth."

"Missing? I thought she died when the Kyuubi attacked?"

"No my mother said a day after the Attack she went to visit you and your mother and your mother was missing you were left there alone."

They walked on silence as Naruto thought over what she said.

''My mother left me alone, which means she didn't want me either"

Hinata gasped at what he said and turned to look at him "Why would you say that of course she wanted you she had to leave for a reason my mother wouldn't tell me why but she had a note your mother had written to explain herself."

"Hinata, how do you remember this? I know your mother passed when you were younger…"

"The day we had that conversation was the day she passed, I remember every detail of that day like it was yesterday."

Once they reached the Namikaze estate they saw Tsunade standing there waiting for the two of them.

"Good morning you two Naruto would you like to do the honors." Tsunade tossed him the key to the front gates.

Naruto walked to the front gates and opened them and started in shock at the size of the estate. The size was bigger than the Hyuga compound.

"Well I have a lot to get done today so would you two like to come I'll show you to the main house where your father and mother stayed when they were here."

They walked past the gardens and a pond both beautiful and well taken care of. The houses they passed were clean as well.

"I had people clean it up over the years, so it would stay nice. The third did as well."

"Thank you Tsunade for doing this really."

"It's no problem Naruto, Your father and mother would have wanted this. Here's the main house." Tsunade opened the door, Hinata and Naruto stared shock at the huge house. The couches and chairs looked soft and fluffy. The carpet was soft under their feet as they took their shoes off.

"I'll leave you two alone, just so you get the chance to look around and take everything in."

Tsunade walked out of the door and Hinata and Naruto walked around. The kitchen had huge counters and a kitchen table for a huge family. The Tile floor were white and shinny, the walls painted a calm tan color. As they walked up the stairs they saw all the different pictures of his parents and their friends. There was a picture of Saskue's mother, Hinata's mother and Naruto's together. They walked into the master bedroom which had a plush bed. Then they saw two guest rooms on the other side of the hall and an office. Soon they headed into what was supposed to be the nursery.

Naruto walked over to the crib and picked up the orange blanket that had the Namikaze symbol on one side and on the other the Whirlpool symbol. Naruto walked over and sat down into the rocking chair as tears started running down his face.

"They were so prepared to start a family. They wanted to raise me and have more kids to keep the clan going. Why did they have to leave?"

Hinata walked over and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him and letting him cry.

"Shhh… it's okay they are watching over you, they want what's best for you, and you have me now I know I can't replace them but I can be a part of your life."

"I want you here with me."

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips before he stood up and put the blanket back into the crib. "Let's go out for ramen?"

"Sure I would love that."

They walked from the estate closing and locking the gate and walked through the village to Ichiraku. Some people still gave them strange looks because of what happened yesterday and what happened with Hanabi.

"I wish they would learn not to stare." Hinata whispered to Naruto looking and smiling or waving at some of the people.

"I've been dealing with the staring my whole life so it doesn't bother me much but it does get old after a while. They will stop eventually."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand pulled it up and kissed the back making some of the villagers gasp and Hinata blush a cherry red color.

"Naruto must you do that…"

"Hey you're my girlfriend I should be allowed to."

He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek making her blush more. She ducked her head so her bangs were covering the majority of her face.

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled when he got to Ichiraku's.

"Naruto be respectful!"

"That's okay it gives me a smile when he comes in here like that." He said to Hinata.

"Can I have the usual?" Naruto asked taking a seat.

"Miso-pork coming right up you as well Hinata?"

"Yes sir thank you."

"Now a girl with manners with Naruto who to thought it would ever happen" Ayame said coming out from the back of the shop.

"hey I have quite a lot of fan girls now… but Hinata isn't just good with manners you know. She's a good listener, she calms me, she's strong willed like me and very kind!" Naruto said this loud causing Hinata to blush once again and Ayame to smile.

"Well Hinata looks like you got an Admirer!"

"Yes I guess I do."

Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye and blushed. She noticed he had a huge smile on his face and for the first time in a long time she smiled a true smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

"Naruto I know I put you on a mission to protect Hinata but you need to get Saskue. He's injured and in a village not too far from here. He has sent a messenger and said he is ready to be brought home but only by you." Tsunade said folding her hands under her chin looking him sternly in the eye.

He stood up abruptly his chair screeching across the floor.

"I can't leave Hinata alone Tsunade, send Sakura!" Naruto yelled being defiant.

"You will go Sakura will watch Hinata we sent the messenger back saying you will be there so you will go!"

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the room.

As he walked down the street he couldn't help but smile despite his bad mood. The villagers looked at him as if he was a treasure now. His smile widened when he walked into his home and aw Sakura and Hinata sitting by the pond. They have been staying together for a month and a half now and Hanabi's killers have yet to be found although Tsunade said they are getting closer.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she stood up and ran to him as quick as she could in her decorative Kimono. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist gently lifting her and twirling her in the air as her laughter rung through the air like tinkling wind chimes. There was a camera flash and they both looked to see Sakura had a camera.

"Sorry it was a picture perfect moment." She smiled brightly at the two of them.

Naruto frowned when he remembered that he had to leave.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked him looking at him worriedly.

"I have a mission. I have to go retrieve Saskue and you have to stay here with Sakura."

"No! You can't leave what if something happens to you? What will I do? Let me come with you!"

"I'm going to leave. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Sakura left quickly leaving the couple alone.

"Tsunade said I can't take you out of the village. Sakura will watch you and it should only be two days."

"I still don't want you to leave." She mumbled tears in her eyes.

"I promise Hina, I will be back sooner than you think I'll get Sakura now and head out immediately I'll even run the whole way there and back." He laughed slightly.

"You should go now then." Hinata nodded her head sadly giving him a small smile.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply holding her tightly to him.

"Excuse me you two?" they heard a voice behind them say as they turned they saw Sakura there blushing.

"Yes Sakura." Naruto asked as Hinata's face turned red.

"Tsunade sent me to watch Hinata she said that you are to leave immediately."

Naruto nodded his head a frown on his face he kissed Hinata then said goodbye to both of them and ran off faster than Hinata or Sakura have ever seen him run before.

"He'll be back before you know it." Sakura said linking arms with Hinata and pulling her into the house.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the tree tops to not attract attention. When he made it to the village it was about one in the morning the next day.

'_Good, no trouble on the way here hopefully I won't have trouble getting back.'_ He thought as he walked to the village entrance. There is where he saw a woman. She wore a traditional kimono as he walked up to her however she pulled a kunai out of her sleeve.

"Who goes there!?" she yelled her voice high but with force.

"I come from the Hidden leaf. My name Is Naruto Uzamaki." He held his hands up in surrender as he walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"Ah… you're here for The Uchiha kid." She put her kunai away then waved her hand. "Follow me."

Naruto followed her to a hut just inside the small village. The small hut was lit by candles spread out throughout the room. Saskue was laying on the bed he slowly sat up when he heard people walk into the room.

"Saskue?" Naruto asked looking at the other male.

"Naruto" Saskue nodded his head

"You shouldn't be moving the doctor said-"The women stopped talking when Saskue held up his hand.

"I'm ready to go home Naruto. My guess is you are here to take me there."

Naruto nodded his head in a yes fashion then walked over and lifted Saskue to his feet then carefully put him on his back.

"He really shouldn't move he was injured!" The women said again

"I have to be home soon. I will carry him and everything will be okay I'll stop half way or if he asks." Naruto told her as he ran out of the village before she could say anything else.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Saskue asked calmly as Naruto ran through the trees.

Naruto couldn't help the slight smile when he thought of the reason he was in a hurry. "I have someone waiting for me back home."

"Did Sakura finally agree to go out with you?" Saskue's voice sounded disappointed causing Naruto to look over his shoulder at him.

"Sakura's all yours my friend I have Hinata."

***Back at the Village Approximately 3:00 A.M Namikaze Compound.***

Hinata sat up in bed and quickly ran to the bathroom throwing up all stomach contents.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked kneeling down next to the girl.

"I've been getting sick a lot lately, Sakura I'm pregnant."

Sakura's eyes got as wide as saucers and then she blushed thinking about her so called brother and the Hyuga girl. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Hinata would be the first to have a child. Shinobi typically had children younger if they wanted them this is only because they never knew when there last day was.

"I'm guessing Naruto doesn't know then." Sakura asked calmly helping the girl to her feet.

"I couldn't tell him, Tsunade knows just in case she needs me on a mission now she knows I can't go, I wanted to tell him but I just couldn't get the courage to." Hinata started sobbing then as Sakura led her to her bed and rocked her like a mother would her child.

"Naruto would love to hear this Hinata. How far along are you?"

The question seemed personal but it had to be asked Hinata quieted down a little more.

"Almost two months." Hinata laid her hand on her stomach where a slight bulge was forming."I was starting to show so I started wearing Kimonos more."

Sakura held Hinata for over three hours as she cried into her shoulder. When she finally calmed down it was around six thirty.

"You have to tell Naruto."

"Tell Naruto what?"

The girls jumped when they saw the man in question standing there looking exhausted and breathing heavily using the door jam to stand strait.

"Hina? What's wrong, why were you crying." He walked to the bed and sat down Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to head home." She walked towards their bedroom door stopping when Naruto called her.

"Saskue asked to see you. He's in the hospital."

Sakura has never smiled wider or ran so fast.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Naruto trying to reach out and comfort Hinata only for her to move away Hinata finally spoke.

"I have something to tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Naruto stayed silent for awhile fearing the worst when Hinata said that.

"What is it you have to tell me?" he whispered looking at his aching feet.

"I'm-"She was cut off by a sob and started crying as hard as she had before a wave of fresh tears coming from her pearl like eyes.

Naruto pulled her to him so she was sobbing into his chest; he held her tightly letting her get out all of her tears like he had done for her for so long.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered so softly Naruto had to strain his ears to hear her. His grip on her loosened slightly as he stared slack jawed at the wall above their beds headboard. "Naruto, please say something."

"I-I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes." Hinata's heart was racing a million miles a minute as the silence lingered after she answered his question. She looked up at his face to see a huge dreamy smile covering his face. "Naruto?"

She gasped when he held her tighter "Marry me?" he whispered into her ear and then pulled a ring from his pocket "I was going to ask you soon this just gave me a reason to ask sooner." He smiled shyly as he opened the ring box. The ring was all silver. A blue sapphire the color of Naruto's eyes Hinata noticed. The band seemed to swirl into the diamond giving it the effect of the ocean, or rippling water which Hinata had told Naruto she loved.

"Yes!" Hinata yelled throwing her arms around his neck causing him to fall back on the bed with an 'oomph'

"I hope the ring is okay, I know how you like my eyes I figured even when we are apart this will remind you of me."

"I love it Love I really do." She slipped the ring on her finger then kissed his lips. When she pulled away he gave a big yawn causing her to giggle.

"You looked like a Fox." She robbed her nose against his smiling.

Naruto sat up pulled her with him as he lay down on the pillows pulling her into his chest with a content sigh his hand resting on her abdomen.

"Goodnight' Hina." He whispered instantly falling asleep.

"Night Naruto." She pecked his cheek and laid her head on his chest smiling watching his peaceful face

His face soon was no longer relaxed as Hinata watching him he started to become restless and broke out in a cold sweat. Her mother had once told her not to wake someone in a nightmare but after ten minutes of this Hinata was soon shaking Naruto awake who shot up like lightening kunai in hand.

"You were having a nightmare." Hinata whispered putting a hand on his hand that held the kunai lowering it to the bed where he dropped it. She wrapped her arms round his waist and laid them both back down onto the bed; Naruto took in a deep breath breathing in her scent then closed his eyes again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked her eyes looking up into his.

"Not right now just stay."

"Always." was her response as they both fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

The next day Naruto woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up in bed and noticed Hinata was still sleeping beside him and wondered who could be in his kitchen.

Walking down the stairs and into his kitchen he saw Sakura, Tsunade and to his surprise Sasuke.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked as he sat down and Sakura put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him.

"I'll explain when Hinata comes down." Tsunade said smiling as he ate his breakfast like it would get up and walk away.

No later than ten minutes later did Hinata walk down stairs and gave them all a strange looked her eyes stopping on Sasuke.

"Sasuke good to see you home." she smiled slightly. He smiled back.

"good to be home Hinata."

"Hinata would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly stomach anything right now thank you Sakura." she placed her hand in her stomach and smiled. Naruto frowned down at his plate then started eating again only Hinata really saw his face but pretended not to notice.

"Naruto I'm actually here on business we all are."

"What is it granny?"

The vein in Tsunade's head started to throb but she just breathed deeply.

"As you know you are the last of the Namikaze. The Uchiha estates sadly were destroyed during the pain fiasco and there are plenty of places around your estates to live."

Naruto's brow crinkled "you want Sasuke to live here?"

"Yes but I also wanted to tell you something else."

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of someone walking into the kitchen, Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw someone he had only ever seen in pictures around the house.

"It's been a long time Naruto." Kushina Uzamaki Namikaze said as she looked at her son.

"Naruto this is your mother Kushina. She is going to stay here in the estates along with Sasuke and Sakura you will all rebuild the Namikaze clan together, once your father gets back of course."

Naruto's head snapped in Tsunade's direction.

"but he's dead!" he yelled standing as Tsunade was.

"I will let your mother and everyone explain to you what is going on as they know I have work."

With that Tsunade was gone leaving a very tense and quiet kitchen behind.

Kushina stood in the doorway watching the young adults awkwardly.

"Mrs. Namikaze why don't you come and take a seat." Hinata suggested offering a chair to her finances mother.

"Thank you Hinata and please call me Kushina." she smiled kindly and sat in the chair across from where her son would be sitting.

"Start talking. Now." Naruto demanded Sakura sat down next to Sasuke taking his hand.

"When you were born your father was severely injured. Everyone assumed him to be dead because of the jutsu he used to seal the fox. A few days after I found him in the woods and knew that Kohana could not help him with his injuries so I took him away not knowing that you were still alive." she looked down at her hands which were on the table as Naruto sat in his chair. The tears in her eyes fell as she looked back up. "I decided to come back when your father regained his memory. I never knew it would take sixteen years."

Naruto looked over at his friends "you two knew?"

"I was the one who found them." Sasuke said looking Naruto in the eye. "They knew I was from Kohana they were at that village you got me from they were traveling home. By chance I mentioned your name."

"Tsunade told me that they were alive when you moved in here with Hinata but she didn't want me saying anything in case they were never found."

Another tense silence past as Naruto thought all this over then her turned to Hinata.

"did you know?" his eyes looked hurt and sad.

"no I didn't if I did I would have told you." she told him honestly causing him to relax slightly.

"Why didn't he come with you." he looked at Kushina not ready to say dad yet.

"He wanted to move at a slower pace. He wasn't able to train much so he has to rest more." Kushina started crying again "please forgive me Naruto."

Everyone else took that as their key to leave they all stood and walked out to the training grounds in the back yard.  
"You left me."

"when the Kyuubi attacked everything was crazy your father had taken you and didn't tell me where you were going and by the time I had the strength to move you were already missing. So was your father. When I found him he had no memory but when I mentioned you he cried I assumed you were dead."  
She stood up and pulled him into a hug once she walked around the table. "I would have never left you if I had known you were alive. I swear."

Naruto started to cry as well as he hugged his mother "I know mom I know."

After they talked for a while try walked outside with the others who were sitting on the porch looking at the training grounds.

"So what does Tsunade mean when she said rebuild the clan?" Naruto asked sitting next to Hinata pulling her into his side.

"I promised Sasuke's mother that if anything happened to her I would take care if Sasuke. So officially he is your brother Naruto. He is officially Sasuke Uchiha Namikaze. And when he marries Sakura and when you marry Hinata which I assume by the rings on both their fingers you are they will take in the Namikaze name as well."  
Naruto stared at him mom processing the information.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Is this Love?

By Coly456

I don't own Naruto or the characters.

"So everyone will be joining our family?" Naruto asked looking at his mother.

Kushina smiled and nodded "It will be a very different family but it will work." She sighed "I'm so happy your okay." She hugged him tightly again.

"So you two are okay then?" Tsunade said as they all came back inside and sat around the table.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Naruto asked looking at everyone

"I like it, I feel as though now that my name is no longer Uchiha I can let the past go." Saskue sighed "Although I am still restricted to staying inside the village." He sighed looking at Tsunade

"Hinata?" Naruto looked at her

"This is perfect Naruto, You have always wanted a family and you are getting in and I am happy to be a part of it,"

Naruto smiled as they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be your father." Kushina ran to the door opening it

"The walk was much longer then I thought." The fourth hokage sighed causing Kushina to laugh as she led him to the kitchen.

"Naruto." The man looked just like an older him, his hair wild and blonde and slightly longer. His eyes like his son's were a brilliant blue. There were lines on his face showing his age. The older man hugged his son tightly "I'm sorry." His father whispered "I should have been here for you."

Naruto only hugged him back not saying anything.

Soon they were all eating Hinata drinking hot tea to settle her stomach. She had never seen Naruto so happy before.

"I'm excited to train with you son." Minato smiled

"Don't be too upset when I kick your ass!" Naruto yelled causing Minato to laugh.

Kushina smacked the back of his head "Language!" she shouted

Everyone else laughed at this, the rest of the day was spent with Naruto, the rest of team seven and Hinata telling stories of missions and events that had happened. Tsunade had taken the day off to spend with them.

"You seemed to have accomplished a lot Naruto." His father smiled as Naruto, him and his mother walked outside to the older Namikaze's new home.

"And Hinata is very lovely." Kushina sighed "What took you so long to notice her."

"I always noticed her; I just always thought she was different because of how shy she was." Naruto shrugged a slight blush on his face.

"Well she I an exceptional person, and I can't wait for our grandchild to be born." Minato smiled

Naruto nodded suddenly quiet as they got to the house.

"Are you sure you don't want your house back?"

"No, that is your home now besides this one is smaller and better for us who are getting old." Kushina winked

"You might be getting old but I'm not." Minato laughed

"Goodnight Naruto." Kushina hugged him tightly

"Night mom, dad." He hugged them both and then walked slowly back to his house.

Hinata was already in bed as he lay down next to her.

"I'm so happy your parents are here, I've never seen you smile so much." Hinata sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair

"Yeah," Naruto whispered softly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata looked at him worriedly

"Just tired" he shrugged and gave her a quick kiss before closing his eyes.

Hinata watched him again. She could tell something was wrong, he was once again calm and peaceful before his brow creased and he was turning his head and mumbling. This time he woke on his own panting heavily.

"Naruto are you okay?" Hinata whispered softly as he sat up sitting on the side of the bed his face in his hands. Hinata sat up rubbing his back. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"I was so happy when you told me you were pregnant, but now all I can see when I close my eyes is the Kyuubi slaughtering everyone, all the people we know dead because I can't control him." He mumbled his eyes clenched tightly.

"That will never happen."

"You can't hear what the Kyuubi is saying; he is constantly taunting me, telling me how weak I am." He mumbled "You don't hear how he threatened our unborn child how he threatens you." He looked over at Hinata his eyes glazed over.

"You are the strongest person I know Naruto, in both mind and body the Kyuubi is weak and jealous of what you have." Hinata sighed placing her hand on his cheek; he leaned into it closing his eyes letting out a breath.

"The dreams look so real, and I just stand there frozen."

"It won't happen. I'm here with you the Kyuubi can't do anything."

Naruto kissed her softly and smiled "Thank you Hina." He whispered as they both laid back down.


End file.
